The Letter
by Broadway Magic
Summary: Radames' Letter: Suddenly intercepted by Amneris. Total Mayham (excuse the summary, the story is good, but i'm going through writers block)


Radames put the finishing touches on his letter, and he leaned back in his seat, smiling slightly. Previously, he would have thought the letter sappy, but if this was how the heart spoke, so be it. He just prayed it would clear any doubts Aida would have of him. Radames sighed thoughtfully. Funny, he never really cared about how others thought of him, or of others in general before her. Before Aida. Now, all he wanted was Aida's smile directed at him. –fool, Radames—he muttered to himself. –you acted like an immature fool. You were having one of the best moments of your life with the woman you presumably love, and once word got to you that the Nubian king was captured, you dropped her like a sack of grain.—Radames shut his eyes. –she told you she loved you, and what did you do? Gave her your amulet, and dashed off. Fool, Radames!—Glancing out the window, he saw her speaking with some of the other slaves, the sun casting a godly glow around her. Radames smiled. She was a goddess. Aida…  
  
"Captain Radames," a soldier stood in the doorway. Radames looked up, slightly irritated about being interrupted during his Aida thoughts. "I apologize for interrupting," –I'll bet you are—Radames thought dryly. "but we have captured an array of Nubians. We believed you may take interest in them." Normally, Radames would have been overjoyed, but now he just scowled. He stared back out the window, and by Aida's rigid posture as she watched the new captives troop by, he could tell she was steaming. At him? Oh gods, please no…not before the letter…. "Captain?"  
  
Radames whirled and fixed the soldier with a steely glare. "Send them home. We've no need for them here," he said curtly. The soldier stared at him with shock.  
  
"But Captain," he uttered, silenced abruptly by a fiercer glare.  
  
"Captain's orders," Radames said through clenched teeth. The soldier nodded quickly, and turned to leave. "One more thing…"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I want whatever damaged you have caused fixed to peak condition. Understood?" The soldier bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Good. Now see to it that those Nubians are not harmed in any way. You are dismissed." Once the soldier left, Radames returned to his view of the palace grounds. Aida was gone. Sighing deeply, Radames carefully tucked the letter in a slot under the table, and walked out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~  
  
Adorned in a body hugging sky blue dress, Amneris turned gracefully, smiling to acknowledge her handmaidens murmurs of appreciation. As her blonde hair was piled in an elegant twist atop her head, she sighed with pleasure. "Radames' jaw will simply hit the sand when he sees me in this," she said contentedly. The handmaidens nodded and smiled knowingly at each other. "I mean, his mind has been completely out somewhere else, this is sure to focus his attention elsewhere." She was so wrapped up in her ideas, that she didn't notice Aida's dark face tinge with crimson, as she bowed her head in embarrassment. Amneris was right, and though Aida knew she couldn't wear such clothes for Radames' attentions, a brief flutter of wistfulness swept through her. "I must be off!" Amneris said brightly, rising. The handmaidens backed off as Amneris floated out of the room.  
  
Amneris was told that Radames could be found in his room.—probably going over senseless diagrams—Amneris chuckled to herself. Although Zoser tried desperately to explain some of the plans to her, Amneris was at a loss. –we all have our own strengths—Amneris told herself. –mine happens to be looking beautiful—she smiled charmingly as she approached Radames' door. She stopped saying his name in mid purr when she realized the room was empty. Frowning, she stepped in. –they said he would be here—she mused, -- but he's not. Oh well, I'll just leave a token of appreciation—she deftly took a clip out of her hair and proceeded to put it on the table, when a hidden slip of paper caught her eye.  
  
"What have we here?" she murmured as she slid the paper out from its section. Admiring the neat little A on the paper, she smiled. "A letter for me, from Radames! I don't think he'd mind if I read it…" Unfolding the paper, she recited softly…  
  
I'm sorry for everything I've said  
  
And for anything I forgot to say too  
  
When things get so complicated  
  
I stumble at best, muddle through  
  
I wish that our lives could be simple  
  
I don't want the world, only you  
  
Oh I wish I could tell this to you face to face  
  
But there is never the time, never the place  
  
So this letter will have to do….  
  
(Amneris' eyes watered as she read the final line)  
  
I love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amneris gasped as she clutched the little letter to her chest. Not only was Radames opening up to her, but he said he LOVED her! –I have got to show this to Aida!—she exclaimed to herself, automatically thinking of the handmaiden she now considered her friend. Hurrying back to her room, she found Aida silently folding some clothes. She looked a little sad, but Amneris knew that this would cheer her up. "AIDA!" she called, waving frantically, before she remembered where she was and calmed down. "Aida," she said quietly sitting next to the Nubian.  
  
"Hello, Princess," Aida greeted, looking up and smiling. "You seem happy. I take it your visit with Captain Radames went well?" Amneris thought she saw a flicker of pain pass over Aida's dark eyes at the mention of Radames' name, but she dismissed it.  
  
"Well, actually, Radames wasn't there," Amneris said quickly. "But this was." She came short of thrusting the letter at Aida, who took it and read it slowly.  
  
"It's beautiful," Aida murmured, ignoring the dull pain in her heart that was increasing to a steady ache. "See? I told you. He loves you," –don't choke, Aida,--Aida told herself sharply. "He was just occupied with his journeys and whatnot." –smile, Aida—Aida coached herself. –smile for Amneris. Don't even think about crying—Suddenly, Amneris leapt up.  
  
"I have to find Radames!" she said, before hugging Aida and dashing off. Radames appeared around the bend, deep in thought about Aida, when something barreled into him. "Radames! I've been looking for you all over," Amneris said, emphasizing **all over**. Radames looked startled, before forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
"Well, Ai—mneris," Radames said, berating himself for nearly saying Aida's name. "Tell me what you want to see me about."  
  
"Aimneris," Amneris giggled. "That's funny, RAIDames! Let's go to your room and talk." Amneris smiled, putting emphasis on **your room** and **talk**. Wordlessly, Radames allowed himself to be dragged into his room.  
  
"So?" Radames prompted, watching with faint amusement as Amneris flounced on his bed.  
  
"So what?" Amneris replied, smiling at him.  
  
"You wanted to talk…"  
  
"Oh!" Amneris exclaimed, as though suddenly remembering. "the letter," she said in a soft, smooth voice. Instantly, Radames felt his blood run cold.  
  
"w-wha.. what letter?" Radames choked, quivering inside.  
  
"THE letter," Amneris murmured, running a hand up and down his arm. It gave Radames the chills. Not that he didn't like Amneris, but she was his childhood friend, companion, partner in crime. –her touch doesn't feel like Aida's—a voice mocked. –admit it.—"Well?" Amneris looked expectantly at him.  
  
"R-right, the letter," Radames stalled. –the letter that was meant for one of your favorite handmaidens—the voice said again. –think, Radames—Radames smiled. "You, ah, weren't supposed to find that, Amneris." Amneris just smiled.  
  
"I know that, Radames, but it was right there!" she insisted. "So, tell me…"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~`*~  
  
"Aida?" Mereb looked at her, concern in his eyes. Aida looked away. "Aida…"  
  
"Is there an obsession with my name?" Aida cried, leaping up. The grounds silenced. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly, before running off to her hiding spot, a worn out little lean-to, separate from the world. Sitting in silence, Aida breathed in. why was Radames professing his love for Amneris tearing her up like this? She knew it would never work between her and Radames…  
  
"Aida?" Aida was startled to see Radames himself ease his way through the door. "Aida…"  
  
"How did you find me?" Aida whispered. His presence unnerved her. Usually she was prepared. "I mean…" Radames shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I used to come here to think myself," he murmured, reaching out to touch her face. To his surprise, she scurried backwards, eyes wide in the dark. "Aida…"  
  
"Don't prove unfaithful to Amneris," Aida warned. Everything about her softened just then…her tone, posture, expression. "Gods, Radames, it was a beautiful note. Sweet, yet simple. Opening up all doors for you and Amneris…" she continued speaking quietly, before Radames took hold of her shoulders, and tipped her head, forcing her eyes to his.  
  
"It was meant for you," Radames said, firmly and quietly. Aida looked at him with shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gods, Aida, I wrote the letter for you," Radames turned away and kicked the side of the lean-to lightly. "I was an idiot that night…on the Nile…when your king was captured. You said you loved me. Is it true?" the gentle look in Aida's eyes confirmed everything. "I ran off, leaving you with nothing but this," his hand enclosed around the chain that held the amulet. "When I should have left you with this," he cupped her face and kissed her. Tingles whipped through both Radames and Aida, who were left gasping.  
  
"Well, I think I had a lot of that to make up for that night," Aida laughed, shaking slightly.  
  
"RA-DA-MES!" Amneris' voice cut through the air. Aida touched Radames' face.  
  
"Your princess calls."  
  
"You're my princess," Radames replied softly, sending a searing spark of hot/cold down Aida's spine. –he can't know!-Aida hissed to herself. –can't—  
  
"RA-DA-MES!!! WOULD SOMEONE FIND HIM?" Amneris yelled. Aida raised an eyebrow at Radames, who shrugged and took her in his arms, resting his chin on her head.  
  
"I think you'd better go," Aida mumbled, suddenly drowsy in his arms.  
  
"I don't want to," Radames murmured back.  
  
"Let's see," Aida said lightly. "We have two choices, Captain. One, we could stay here, and have them find a Nubian slave in the arms of the strong Radames. Or," she silenced Radames with a look. "Or Radames could go to Princess Amneris, kiss her, become leader of Egypt, and contain the respect of your people. You choose." Radames blew out his breath in frustration. She was right, of course. Aida was always right. Rising, he pulled Aida up with him.  
  
"Aida…" he said softly, enveloping her in his arms. With a sigh, Aida pressed both hands against his chest, resisting . "Right," Radames mumbled, edging toward the door. "Right..so..uh…I guess I'll talk to you soon." Aida nodded as he slipped out.  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~~*  
  
"THERE you are!" Amneris exclaimed, catching sight of Radames trudging slowly toward her. Throwing her arms around his neck, she breathed in and laughed. "Someone has been spending time with some of the slaves again!" she teased. Radames went rigid with fear and worry, before forcing out a laugh.  
  
"Well, Amneris! Isn't it alright for a man to have a bit of fun before he ties the knot?" he laughed, though nausea churned in his stomach. How close Amneris came to hitting the truth! Smiling at Amneris, he bit his lip guiltily. How would Amneris react if she ever found out that her fiancée was spending time with her own handmaiden? And Aida…Radames' heart dropped to his stomach. What would they do to Aida? Throw her out of the palace? Ignore his command and send her to the copper mines? The image of fiery Aida enslaved in chains, her beautiful face coated with soot tore at his heart.  
  
Amneris was laughing at something, and Radames looked at her with mild curiosity. Once Amneris had his attention, she stopped giggling. She was dying to know what had urged him to write the letter, and she casually mentioned this to him. Radames leaned down and kissed her softly. Amneris' mouth dropped in surprise. This was his first attempt of affection! As Radames withdrew from the kiss, he smiled, trying to control the trembling of his lips. Amneris was staring at him with a mixture of wonderment and pleasure.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough!" Amneris found herself saying. Radames smiled, half apologetic, half amused.  
  
"yes, well, it takes a lot of courage for a man to show sentimentality," Radames joked, though he was lying through his teeth. He'd known Amneris all his life, and never felt romantically about her for a moment. But Aida…he knew Aida for but a few days, and he'd shared his most intimate secrets and dreams with her. Aida told him she loved him, and he told her the same. Or so he thought. Amneris had the letter…and even though he had been alone with Aida in the lean-to, he still hadn't told her how he felt. "Gods," he muttered. "I should I have told her!"  
  
"Told her what?" Amneris questioned curiously. Radames secretly cursed himself for speaking aloud. "Told her what?" Amneris repeated, with a lot more gusto.  
  
"Told her—you—that I loved her—you," Radames said haltingly. Gods, what was he doing? He was leading Amneris on…leading her to believe a lie. He didn't love Amneris. He loved Aida. Amneris' face had spread into an ecstatic smile, tears sparkling in her eyes. Radames firmly reminded himself that this was merely to save himself and Aida. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he smiled at his wife to be.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Aida was miserable. She watched listlessly as Amneris pranced happily around, singing and dancing. Aida didn't know what Radames had said to Amneris, but whatever it was, Amneris was glowing. –I shall not envy lovers—Aida told herself. –or long for what they share—she sighed softly.  
  
"Aida?" Mereb approached Aida warily, eyes steady. "Aida, please talk to me!" he gently took hold of Aida's arm, worry creasing his dark features. Aida turned slowly, and the pain in her eyes struck Mereb to stillness. Aida paused.  
  
"Mereb…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Could I ask you something…you being such an amazing friend and all." Encouraged by Mereb's nod, Aida continued. "Say there was this guy…" Aida noted the shocked look on Mereb's face. "Whom a girl loved with all her heart, and she thinks he loves her back, but their love must be kept a secret, lest something awful should happen to either of them."  
  
"I'm not following, Aida."  
  
"I'm in love, Mereb." Mereb stared at her in shock. Aida? In love?  
  
~*~**~**~**~***~*~**~*  
  
Radames shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. This was getting out of hand. Once the words **I Love You** had exited his mouth, Amneris had gone all out, showering him with gifts, flirting. She had to know.  
  
"Amneris!" he called, trying to catch the flutter of fabric that was his fiancée. Amneris hurried over to him, face flushed, and breathing heavily.  
  
"Yes, Radames?"  
  
"This is too much."  
  
"Oh, you don't like the sculpture? I thought it was lovely, but if it's not your type…"  
  
"It's not the sculpture, Amneris."  
  
"Oh, the bronze elephant, then."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you want…oh, Aida!" Amneris called suddenly. –yes, that's what I want—Radames found himself thinking. –good going, Amneris—"Aida, I can't think of anything else to give Captain Radames!" Radames studied Aida, whose eyes were lowered to the ground.  
  
"Perhaps you could ask him what he wants," Aida said quietly, not trusting herself to look into the eyes of the man she'd fallen so hard for.  
  
"Brilliant!" Amneris exclaimed. "Thank you, Aida." Aida smiled, nodded, and walked off. "So?" she turned to Radames. "What do you want?"  
  
"I didn't write the letter for you, Amneris," Radames said abruptly. "I wrote it for Aida." The moment he said the words, he regretted them. That was NOT how it was supposed to come out!  
  
"AIDA!" Amneris called again, and again Aida came over. –she walks with the grace of a cat—Radames marveled to himself, before remembering what he'd gotten them into. "Aida, Radames said he wrote the letter for you. Can you pleeaaseee explain what in the gods above is going on?"  
  
Aida shot Radames a petrified, yet withering glare. "W-writing studies, Princess. I've been helping Captain Radames with some writing. If he doesn't mind me saying, yes, the letter was for you, but he wasn't going to give it to you just yet. I'm sorry for the confusion, Princess," Aida said in a subdued tone. Amneris softened, and she smiled at her handmaiden.  
  
"Very well. Thank you, Aida," Amneris turned to Radames. "Was that sooo hard to say, Radames?"  
  
"well, I,uh…" Radames stammered.  
  
"Writing class first, then speaking class," Amneris said with a roll of her eyes. Radames smiled weakly. How much longer would this go on? Later that night, Radames met Aida.  
  
"Remember," he whispered, toying with her amulet. "Just remember this." Aida nodded, and turned to go off, but Radames grasped her arm and said the simple phrase that lingered in his heart for days. "I love you." Aida whirled and found herself caught in Radames' embrace. Resistance fled every thought, as she succumbed to Radames' kiss. 


End file.
